The Riddle
by DarkSkye264
Summary: And hey Dad, here's a riddle for you  Find the answer: There's a reason for the world  You and I...


Disclaimer: Neither FairyTail, or the song is mine, what a shame.

* * *

><p><em>There was a man back in '95<em>  
><em>Whose heart ran out of summers<em>  
><em>But before he died, I asked him<em>  
><em>Wait, what's the sense in life?<em>  
><em>Come over me, Come over me?<em>

Igneel shot open an eye as he wondered why he had managed to get to sleep in this long. He scanned the empty, cold cave he was laying in. no sign of Natsu, where was he? He sighed and opened his other eye trying to remember what day it was and if anything important he needed to remember was occurring, he got up and stretched looking for any sign of the energetic, pink haired, little boy that would usually had woken him up by now by either screaming in his ear or pulling it. He shook his head and walked out of the cave ready to see the little eager boy waiting to burn something. He still remembered the day that he had found Natsu, it was awkward for a dragon to see a little human baby let alone take him in. at first he thought that it would be easy all the baby did was eat, sleep and cry. Well he hadn't known that crying could be so frustrating especially when he found out that the baby hadn't known how to feed himself, to change himself or what he need when he needed it. He still remembered the thoughts running through his mind when he took the thing called a diaper off. He shuddered still remembering the smell of the baby and the way that he disposed of the thing, while the baby just sat there smiling not realising what was happening but still smiling anyway. "Natsu" his rough voice called out upon not seeing the kid running through the forest Happy by his side. His voice disrupted the usual peacefulness of his home the bird flying away scared to see Igneel mad. He sighed and headed forward moving quietly despite his weight. He continued walking memories slowly flooding back, the summer night he had found Natsu swaddled in a cloth screaming his little lungs out. He had decided to name the little boy Natsu. He had found it appropriate considering the circumstances. The name itself meant born in summer, and Natsu fit the description, not because he was born in summer or because he like Igneel was always warm. But Igneel had chosen it because humans seemed to be happier in summertime than they did in winter and if that was true it was always summer for Natsu. He looked at the ground noticing little footsteps heading towards the city. Igneel sighed how many times had he told Natsu not to go there. He headed back to his secluded cave, knowing that Natsu would sneak back home hoping that Igneel was still sleeping when he got back. Normally Igneel would be furious but today he was rather calm. He had told Natsu that he shouldn't go to the city because he was far from Igneel's reach, form his protection. He lied back down as he stared out of the cave waiting patiently for Natsu to come back home.

* * *

><p>Igneel's eyeshot open as he saw Natsu tip-toe his way into the cave back hunched as he tried to soundlessly walk into the cave. He resisted the urge to flick his tail and scare both Happy and Natsu out of their wits. He waited until they sat down and was pretending that they were doing something then he moved making them both jump. "Igneel," said Natsu smiling his toothy smile. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier." said Igneel watching Natsu's face go blank as he searched for an excuse that Igneel would believe. "Umm, I…I was…" Natsu stuttered looking at Happy for help. "We were kidnapped," finished Happy "by pirates." Natsu looked at him continuing to smile and Igneel was a hundred percent sure that Natsu thought the excuse was one he would believe. "And did these pirates happen to take you to the city?" Natsu gasped faking ignorance "How did you know?" Igneel rolled his eyes preparing to end this silly little game, when he decided against it. Might as well let the boy have some fun, "Because, they probably took you to the port to take you on their ship." Natsu smiled as Happy continued to answer "Aye, and they made us eat rotten old fish." Igneel laughed "I guess you're not hungry then." Natsu and Happy looked at each other and then forced themselves to look down and say no. Igneel smiled and rolled his eyes as he left the cave. "Time to go and hunt down those pirates." He said taking off to the sky but not before seeing Natsu and Happy look worried as he flew off. He laughed and went to go get food.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so hungry!" complained Happy clutching his stomach as it growled asking to be satisfied.<br>"Me too," said Natsu who was also lying on his back holding his stomach.  
>"Should we tell him the truth." said Happy letting his stomach get the better of him.<br>"We can't Igneel will be mad at us." said Natsu as Igneel stepped into the cave carrying food a big smile on his face as he watched the two's faces perk up waiting for him to say it was time to eat. He happily obliged and saw them run and eat as much as they could.

Igneel was lying down as he watched Natsu put Happy on his makeshift bed and come over to him.

"You knew," said Natsu, and Igneel knew it was a statement rather than a question.

"Of course I did."

"Then why did you play a long?" asked Natsu obviously curious "It makes no sense."

Igneel laughed, "Wait what's the sense in life?"

Natsu looked at Igneel wondering what he was talking about. Igneel continued looking at Natsu the whole time "There is no sense in life, life makes no sense Natsu. And the more we try to understand it, the more we get confused. Who would want life to make sense anyway that would make things boring, and not worth living."

"But." Natsu continued "How did you know we were lying?"

Igneel smiled "Pirates live in the southern hemisphere far away from us." He smiled as he watched Natsu laugh knowing that pirates would exist as long as he wanted to. Igneel looked outside the cave at the clearing showing the full moon. Wondering when any of them would ever make sense. He slowly drifted off to sleep hoping that they would never make sense. What fun would that be?

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't know much about Igneel but Nasu makes him out to be great so that's how I interpret him. The song that I used happens to be The Riddle, by Five For Fighting. aI will be adding more chapters continuing the song.


End file.
